


Let's Have Dinner

by xxDustNight88



Series: Holmes for the Holidays [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fireplaces, Multi, Oral Sex, Picnics, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: In which Hermione and Sherlock's pre-Christmas picnic is interrupted by John, who, of course, is invited to join them for dessert.





	Let's Have Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> The third installment of Holmes for the Holidays takes a bit of a naughty turn! This was a fun one to write as I got to involve John in the tale. I do so love a good threesome story so I hope you do too! Thank you for the feedback on the previous pieces and I can't wait to see what you think about this one!
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for beta reading! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling, BBC, or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Written for SquarePeg72. Thank you so much for always being my alpha and for this fantastically naughty list worthy prompt. I hope it's everything you dreamed of!
> 
> Prompt: John walks in on Hermione and Sherlock enjoying a "picnic" by the fire. Will he join in or try to steal one of them away?
> 
> Song Recommendation: "I'll be Home for Christmas" by Canyon City ft. Betsy Phillips  
> [Holmes for the Holidays Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1246401351/playlist/1prfNYC9f8LMVVqPzgjs5l)

. . . .

" _I'll be home for Christmas._  
_You can count on me."_  
\- Canyon City ft. Betsy Phillips

. . . .

Christmas was still a few days away, but that didn't stop Sherlock and Hermione from beginning the festivities a bit earlier than normal folk. This was mostly due to the fact that a new case could crop up at any given time, leaving Sherlock to dash off and Hermione home alone in 221B. It'd happened before, just last Christmas, in fact. This year they were taking precautions to ensure that their romantic celebration would not be interrupted by Lestrade and his need of Sherlock's specific skill set.

That was why they were currently seated on a classic red-checkered blanket in front of the roaring fireplace. Sherlock had pushed the furniture out of the way and brought in some fluffy pillows for them to sit on instead. Hermione had picked up take-out from a few of their favorite places, including dessert. Having made a special trip across London, Hermione managed to procure half a dozen of Sherlock's favorite eclairs. She was certain this was going to be a holiday to remember, as did Sherlock.

Together, the two lovers relaxed in front of the hearth, the stress of their everyday lives dissipating entirely. Sherlock helped open the various take-away boxes before handing them to Hermione so she could dish out servings onto their plates. In the background, music played from a radio Hermione had procured for just this occasion. Currently, a rendition of  _I'll be Home for Christmas_ crooned while Hermione hummed softly along with the words.

When everything was set up, Sherlock opened a bottle of their favorite red wine and then they began to eat. Despite each having their own plate of food, they wound up sharing off of one another, playfully stealing food with their chopsticks or fingers. It was times like this that Hermione loved-seeing Sherlock so relaxed and carefree. Too often he was strung out on a case that left little time for relaxation or Hermione, in general.

She'd known going into this relationship that Sherlock tended to put his work first. Luckily, as soon as a case was over, he could be found seeking comfort in Hermione's arms. That was her favorite part… Sherlock coming home after a case, taking her into his arms and then doting on her for as long as possible. Or at least, until the next case came around. It worked for them, though. Hermione still worked for the Ministry despite living in 221b Baker Street with Sherlock. She was often coming and going working cases of her own for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That was why times like this were so important to them.

"So what are our tentative plans for Christmas this year?" Sherlock asked, snagging a bite of teriyaki chicken from her plate with his chopsticks.

"I'd like to go and visit my parents, if you'll be home," she explained, playfully glaring at him as he chewed.

"You should go anyway, even if Lestrade calls John and me in for a case." He set aside his plate and grabbed for his wineglass instead. "I don't like the idea of you being alone on Christmas." He took a long sip of the red liquid, his eyes watching her intently over the rim.

Hermione smiled warmly at her boyfriend, sliding closer to him on the blanket. "That's very kind of you, but what if it's an easy case to solve and you come home and I'm not here?" She sipped at her own glass of wine, snuggling in underneath Sherlock's arm as she did so.

"Then I will eagerly await your return," he answered without hesitation, setting aside his glass and instead using his hand to tip her mouth up for a kiss. She tasted of dim sum and wine, entirely delectable in her own way. When he pulled away she was smiling, her cheeks flushed from the fire, wine, and something else entirely.

Deciding she'd had enough of their picnic by the fire, Hermione waved her hand and magically moved all of their food and drinks out of the way before pulling Sherlock closer. "And I love you for that," she whispered against his parted lips. Kissing him, she sighed happily as his arms wrapped around her.

Sherlock continued to kiss Hermione as he lowered them onto the blanket by the fire. Gently, he placed his body over hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth and tasting her fully. Her hands moved from his shoulders, down his back the hem of his shirt. Eager hands slipped underneath the surface, her nails digging in as he ground his hips into the junction of her thighs. Already, he was hard for her and she voiced her appreciation with a moan.

Leaving her mouth, he peppered kisses along her jawline and down her neck until he reached the top of her shirt. Starting up at her through his dark lashes, Sherlock quickly undid the buttons on her blouse with nimble fingers. As each new inch of skin was revealed, he placed a heated kiss on her flesh, paying special attention the tops of her heaving breasts. By the time his lips reached the top of her black trousers, she was a panting mess of want.

"Sherlock,  _please_ ," she begged, hands gripping the red-checkered blanket tightly between her fingers.

He eagerly obliged, unfastening her trousers and tugging both those and her knickers quickly down her body. He breathed in the scent of her arousal, his cock twitching in his pants, straining to be free of its confines. Sliding his hands up and down the inside of Hermione's thighs, he leaned forward and flicked the tip of his tongue through her damp folds. She cried out, hips bucking of their own accord. He held her in place as he began to lick her in earnest. She was far more delicious than any Christmas dinner that he could imagine.

Hermione was in utter bliss as the man she loved pleasured her with his tongue. She arched her back as waves of pleasure shot through her core, his name spilling from her mouth repeatedly like a prayer. "Sherlock… Sherlock…  _Sherlock…_ " When he added two of his long fingers, sliding them into her core, she found herself unable to hold on any longer. As he brought her to blissful completion, she screamed so loud she was sure that Mrs. Hudson would hear her downstairs.

It turned out that it wasn't Mrs. Hudson who heard cries of ecstasy, but another of their close friends instead. When someone exclaimed, "Bloody hell!" from the doorway of the kitchen, both Sherlock and Hermione bolted upright, the latter using part of the blanket to cover her half-naked body. It turned out to be John, and he looked more than a bit embarrassed if his red face was any indication.

"John," Sherlock said calmly, using the back of his hand to wipe the remnants of Hermione's orgasm from his mouth and chin. "You should have knocked."

"I did," the doctor replied as if in a daze. He was looking at Sherlock, avoiding Hermione's face at all costs. "I'm so sorry for interrupting. I can come back tomorrow..." He turned to leave, but Hermione's voice stopped him.

"John, please stay." She looked to Sherlock and shrugged her shoulder, silently asking him for permission. Sherlock narrowed his eyes in thought for moment before finally nodding his answer. A smile broke out on her face and returned her stare to the confused doctor in the doorway. "We haven't had dessert yet. Wouldn't you like to join us?" As she said the last part, she let the blanket fall away, revealing her body to both Sherlock and John.

"Yes," Sherlock added, standing and striding toward his friend and partner. "Hermione has managed to acquire some of my favorite eclairs for just this occasion and it has been far too long since you joined us between the sheets." Reaching for John's hand, the consulting detective tugged him in swiftly. He captured his lips in a kiss that left them both breathless, reminding him of what pleasure awaited him if he remained with them this night.

Hermione watched from the floor with a smile of approval. She loved when John joined them for the occasional tryst. While Hermione was wholeheartedly committed to her relationship with Sherlock and he with her, John had been with Sherlock numerous times before she'd popped into the picture. That was why she was so accommodating to Sherlock's needs.

Within moments, Sherlock and John had managed to strip each other bare and rejoin Hermione on the floor in front of the fireplace. Hermione grabbed an eclair from the plate she'd moved away before and split it open to reveal the creamy center. She handed one half to John and the other to Sherlock before laying back down. She waited eagerly for the two men to enjoy their dessert, and she was not disappointed.

Both John and Sherlock used the sweet filling to coat her breasts after removing her bra. Then, they each took a side and began to nibble away at the treat, rekindling Hermione's lust. Their tongues met at the valley between her breasts, sliding against one another before disappearing as the men kissed each other. Hermione moaned, her body undulating and ready for another release. Realizing this, Sherlock and John stopped their kissing and moved into position.

Sherlock help turn Hermione over so she could kneel and moved behind her round bottom. John, on the other hand, slid around so that his heavy cock was right at her mouth. She smirked up at him when she realized he'd added a bit of the eclair for her to have a taste. She eagerly took him into her mouth, sucking and licking the sweetness away. While she pleasured John, Sherlock took hold of her hips and slid his long cock into her core and began thrusting enthusiastically.

It didn't take long before John was coming into her mouth, and she made sure to swallow all of what he offered even as Sherlock continued to fuck her relentlessly. His own orgasm was imminent, so he used his fingers to stimulate her clit, sending her into an orgasm that also happened to trigger his own. They came together, crying out as John gently urged them on with soft spoken words. When they'd both calmed, the three curled up together on the blanket entirely spent for the time being.

Propping himself on one elbow, John stared over at Sherlock and Hermione, who had curled around one another. He reached out and trailed his hand over Sherlock's arms and then Hermione's. "I'm glad I stopped by, but really, I am sorry for interrupting. What were you two doing anyway?"

"Celebrating Christmas early in case you two get a case and Sherlock can't be home for the holiday," Hermione explained, snuggling closer to her boyfriend while at the same time taking John's hand in hers.

"Wow," John said, letting out a low whistle. "If that's the way you plan on celebrating Christmas, I'll definitely make sure to get Sherlock home before the day is through."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at that, especially when Sherlock rolled his eyes. Sighing in contentment, she reluctantly untangled herself from Sherlock's embrace and sat up. Gesturing to the copious amounts of uneaten take-out food, she said to her two lovers, "Now that we've had our dessert, let's have dinner."

"If you wish," Sherlock intoned, reaching over to pick up their plates of uneaten food from earlier. As Hermione busied herself with getting a plate filled for John, Sherlock met the doctor's eyes and they shared a secretive smile, both knowing that they would do everything in their power to be home for Christmas this year. Hermione could count on that.


End file.
